


【锤基】Little lover（pwp/女装/双性/OOC/一见钟情/警告内容注意）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 双性, 女装
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 这是给榕烨的生日礼物警告： OOC注意，女装注意，女性内衣注意，自慰式内衣注意，非ABO双性注意，骚浪基注意，半公开场合性爱（前戏）注意，Daddy Kink注意，BDSM注意，口交注意这是一篇意淫产物，请勿较真





	【锤基】Little lover（pwp/女装/双性/OOC/一见钟情/警告内容注意）

**Author's Note:**

> 请确定能够接受警告中的内容，如果阅读中有不适的地方，不要勉强自己马上退出，谢谢！

正文

 

黑色的盒子上，白色的蕾丝缎带绑成大大的蝴蝶结，在蝴蝶结的正下方是盒子的锁孔，银色的钥匙插入，旋转，盒子悄无声息地打开，露出藏在其中的神秘礼物。

他先拿出了其中一件，柔软的布料贴上身体，黑色的前扣式内衣在前方扣起，将胸肌挤出些许沟壑。边缘的蕾丝贴服地亲吻他白皙的胸膛，随着黑色的带子延伸向后，在性感的蝴蝶骨中央交叉。

涂着指甲油的手指从小盒子取出另一条布料，黑色的布料上两个不寻常的物品吸引了目光，黑色的按摩棒和肛塞一前一后地屹立在内裤的私密处，不大的两个小玩具却让他感到脸颊有些发热，但又按捺不住心中跃跃欲试的心。

带着润滑剂的手轻轻地给两个玩具做好准备，在昏暗的灯光下两个黑色的小玩意儿反射着情欲的水光。他将双腿穿进两边的洞中，跪在床边，肩膀压在床沿，两只手在后方一前一后地抓着两个玩具的根部。抓着肛塞的手先试探地让它触碰自己的后穴，冰凉的触感让他瑟缩了一下，缓慢地将肛塞的前端放进穴中。

在后方的肛塞进入到最大处前，前方的按摩棒抵上了穴口。抓着按摩棒的手微微颤抖，将不算粗大的按摩棒对上前方涓涓流水的肉穴，缓慢地插了进去。

两个玩具一起进入身体的快感让他双腿发软，腰部酸软得像是下一秒就会融化，如果不是撑在床沿的肩膀，他可能已经倒在地上了。

肛塞完全进入后穴时，前方的按摩棒只进入到了一半，他隔着布料将它推进体内，糜软的肉壁被硬物层层分开，将同他中指一样长的按摩棒完全地吞了进去，内裤也正好穿在他的身上，布料勒紧臀缝隐藏起深处的秘密，从外面看来就像是普通的蕾丝丁字裤。

他发现这件内裤的秘密不仅是两个玩具，在阴囊下方的蓓蕾隐约感觉到了内裤上的一块小东西，虽然不清楚是做什么的，但因为不能取出，只好让它暂时待在那里。

已经勃起的阴茎无法放进仅剩的小块布料中，他慢慢站起身，体内的异样却让他双腿一软，险些摔回去。他开始在房中走动起来，一边感受体内的快感，一边还要压抑着脸上的变化，练习平静地走路，坐下。

当他觉得自己已经可以面无表情地行走时，他的阴茎已经到了硬得发疼的地步，他觉得自己需要先发泄一下，于是双腿张开弯曲，跪在冰凉的地板上。没什么硬茧的手指握住了不断吐着粘液的头部，手掌心包着龟头狠狠揉搓几下后，白色的浊液喷出，落在了前方打了蜡的木质地板上。

他两只手小心地承接自己的精液，不让它们弄脏他的‘礼物’。

发泄后的阴茎软下来，被他放进了内裤中，希望它今晚都不要太兴奋，他想。

纯黑的吊带袜没有遮盖他纤长的腿，透出的肉色与黑色混在一起，墨绿色的裙子用恰到好处的皱褶设计掩盖了下身的鼓起，让他有足够的勇气面对此刻的自己。本应是一字肩的裙子在他身上却变成了V形开肩，不甘地咬住下唇，他只好拿出黑色的皮草披肩来掩盖自己过宽的双肩。

穿戴好后，他坐在了化妆镜前，坐下的一刻体内的两个玩具向更深处进入了一些，他深吸口气，缓缓平静下躁动的血液，开始认真地化起了妆。

薄薄的底妆不用为他白得透明的皮肤再增添白色，精心修理过的眉毛用笔勾勒出更加美丽的弧度，深邃的眼窝被打上银绿色的眼影，在尾部用黑色去收尾，眼线在眼尾俏皮地勾出猫眼般的弧度，本就立体的脸不需要过多的修容，只需增添一些淡淡的腮红，让他……哦，不，是让‘她’更加诱人。

最后，复古红的口红覆盖他薄薄的唇，一个精致的妆容完成。

‘她’看着镜子中的自己，过肩的黑色卷发披散在肩头，姣好的面容却面无表情，增添了许多冰山美人的色彩，就是这样，他告诉自己。

我不能像女人一样去酒吧勾引男人，但我可以让他们为我，为我的冷漠而疯狂。

他这么告诉自己。

——————————

「哈哈哈哈！所以你就被赶回来了？因为你差点抢走了你老爸的公司？」Valkyrie爽朗的笑声即便是在喧闹的酒吧中也十分引人耳目，常年握着武器的手拍打沙发扶手，身边的金发的女士温婉地靠在她的肩膀偷笑。

被嘲笑的金发男人接过一旁的美人递过来的杯子，「我哪知道那些老东西一个个变革那么快的，还以为他们对老头子有多忠心呢，结果利益一出现就变脸了，害我被老头子骂了一顿，把我丢过来管这边的分公司。」Thor看着笑到抽搐的损友们，感觉自己嘴角有种莫名的抽动感。

Thor Odinson——最大财团Asgard的继承人，因为一时兴起差点把父亲从现在的位置上挤下去，愤怒的Odin把他丢到了纽约来管理排名第一的分公司。

可他只是一不小心玩过头了啊，他现在根本不想去管理什么分公司，只想趁着老头子还在多花天酒地几年先，最好是能找到一个满意的对象结婚，这样以后他忙起来回到家也有人在等他。

别看Thor此时左拥右抱的，其实这个金发的大个子还是个专情的人。他将需要如果对待的人分得很清，也正是因为这样，他才会有很多朋友，上到他父亲的手下，下到职业几乎拉不上边的人，他都有认识的。而Thor会广交人脉最大的原因还是他的梦想——得到一份专属于他的爱情，至死不渝的那种。

他向往Odin和Frigg两人间的爱情，他渴望那种，刻骨铭心的，从任何角度看都十分令人羡慕的爱情。

希望这次的纽约时间能给他带来一丝惊喜吧，他看着身边的两位火辣美人，突然失去了兴趣一般地推开将胸脯贴在他手臂上的美人，开始在四周乱看。

「感觉今晚是深色头发的人挺多的啊。」Thor突然发现。

听到他的话，大家憋住笑。其实今天是大家为Thor举办的欢迎会，在门口设置了安保，确保每一位进来的都有足够的颜值，而且是Thor喜欢的类型——没错，这就是Thor这群损友私下为他准备的一场相亲大会，隐藏性质的那种。会赞同这个胡来的理由是因为这家酒吧的老板Steve也是Thor的好友，在听到Fandral他们提出这个想法时就点头表示赞同了，而他们的另一位好友Tony则仿佛不嫌事大一般地研究出了一个软件，能够给人的外貌进行评分，只有分数达到指定数字才能够进入这里面。

当然，为了吸引人来，今晚的酒水开销全都是免费的。

「是挺多的，你要不看看有没有看上眼的？」Clint挤眉弄眼地朝他坏笑，其他人也跟着露出会心的笑容，Thor感觉这群家伙似乎想做什么坏事，但对于朋友间的玩闹他不会在意太多，决定在人群中看看能不能找到顺眼的今晚带回酒店去来个火辣的一夜情。

视线在场内转了一圈，虽然深发色的美人众多，但能够让他觉得喜欢的却没几个，于是他将视线移向了门口的位置——

他感觉自己硬了。

 

Bucky擦拭着锥形杯，今天的店里本来是不需要他来的，不过抱着对那位和Steve一起被称为金发大胸的朋友感到好奇让他来了这边，在看完以后只能无聊地在吧台擦拭杯子。

一个身子坐到了他面前，从墨绿色的裙子看来是位身材很好的女人。他露出温柔的笑容抬起头，「欢迎，请问要……」他后面的话被眼前人的打扮给堵了回去，眼前这位化着精致妆容的‘女人’竟是他最好的朋友——Loki。

红色的唇弯起好看的弧度，Loki压低了声音，「晚上好，小胖子。」

他跟着压低了声音，上半身几乎趴到了吧台上，「好个头！你怎么出来了？而且这身打扮又是怎么回事？」他注意到Steve那桌已经看向他们这边了，只好让Loki赶紧回去先，「不管怎么样，你赶紧回去，再在外面待着的话你……」他的话还没说完，另一个声音打断了他，他才知道为什么刚才Steve他们那桌会看向这边。

「这位酒保先生，你这样我要向某位店长告状了哦。」Thor的声音从Loki的身后响起，刚刚因为事视线的问题他没有注意到Thor向他们走了过来，此时的情况在外人看来简直就是——

他这位酒保正毫无形象地趴在吧台上向面前这位黑发的大美人靠近，身后的金发大个子前来拯救被他这位无良酒保给纠缠的美人……这都哪儿和哪儿啊……

Thor没有等Bucky回话，转而靠上吧台，向美人伸出手一只手，「需要英雄救美吗？」他露出自己最自信的笑容，右边的嘴角勾起，属于Thor的特殊吸引力开始发挥它的作用，他相信这位美人不会拒绝自己。

黑发美人斜视看了他一眼，接着看回那个棕色卷发的酒保。那位酒保对美人挤眉弄眼地，不断朝她使眼色，美人一个可爱的笑，他还以为自己会被拒绝，结果美人在酒保做出一副松了口气的样子后，将自己又细又长的手放到了自己的手上。

Thor下意识地握住，在酒保惊讶的眼神中亲了亲涂着黑色指甲油的手，他有些想找人给这双有着好看甲型的手做个合适她的指甲，这样才更加配得上她。

没等酒保反应过来，Thor拉着Loki的手走向了酒吧角落一个隐秘些的卡座。圆形的卡座配上黑色的薄纱，只有朝向舞台的方向开了个缺口，缺口小得甚至不能让两人通过。薄纱和角度的问题让卡座的光线有些昏暗，但Thor不介意，这种环境反而更加让人放下心防。

美人有些局促不安，从她坐下后不断审视周围环境和不断交换的叠在一起的双腿就能够看出来。Thor很有耐心，他贴心地问她，「要喝点什么吗？」她不断地舔唇，诱人的红色被他舔走了一些，在靠近内唇的位置露出了诱人的粉色。

她摇头，Thor也不逼进，拿起桌上的水壶给两人倒了水，放到了她面前。自己则喝了一口，靠坐在她的斜对面，借着舞台处照进来的光线戏谑地看着她。她真的太对Thor的口味了，被丝袜包裹的长腿，在做爱的时候缠在自己腰身的感觉一定很棒；抱胸的手臂在墨绿色的布料看起来有些细，但又不会让人觉得过于纤细；四处乱瞟的大眼睛让她看起来就像只受惊的小猫，就连绿色的眼珠都和猫儿一样清澈，一眼就能看出藏在其中的不安和慌张。

受惊的小动物需要些东西来安抚才行啊，Thor放下杯子，「我叫Thor，你呢？」

Loki被这个金发的尤物带走后就不断在心中骂自己蠢，他明知道自己不能和任何人睡，居然还犯下这种愚蠢的错误。一开始就是因为Bucky说了今晚的这个活动他才会想试试的，而且看着Bucky惊慌的样子很好玩，但好玩过后惊慌与混乱不断涌上，焦躁和不安也随之而来，让他整个人都有些发抖。

他该怎么办，是就此开口暴露自己男人的身份？还是毫不犹豫地离开这里？感觉不管哪种都会激怒眼前的大个子，刚刚的距离让他清楚的认识到这个人隐藏在衣服下健壮的肌肉，要是被这种人打了可不是开玩笑的啊……

过去的回忆突然冒出，Loki感觉自己已经开始冒冷汗了，希望这不会弄花他的妆，他还是很喜欢今天的自己的，虽然只有今天。

男人带着笑意的声音打断了他的思绪，他把目光转到了Thor的脸上。这是一张让人讨厌不起来的脸，金色的长发在脑后扎成一个可爱的小辫子，蓝色的眼睛在照进来的灯光下显得更深邃，嘴角安抚般的笑使Loki平静了一些，虽然只有一些。

Loki抿紧了唇，一幅不愿理Thor的样子，这让从未失手的万人迷多少有些受挫，带着微笑的嘴微微撅了起来，「我看起来就这么不招人喜欢吗？我觉得我长得还是蛮不错的啊。」有些失落的声音勾起了Loki心中柔软的地方，他并不是不喜欢这个大个子，不如说，Thor完全就是他梦想中的情人，可他……想到自己的情况，他有些羞愧地低下头，轻轻摇了摇头。

见美人摇头，Thor有些憋不住笑容，看来这位小美人还是个纯情的小东西，而自己今晚一定会想办法拿下这位美人，想到这他的心情就好得不行。

这时Bucky端着托盘走了进来，托盘上放着两杯调好的酒，蓝色与绿色分层的酒被分别放在两人面前。酒放在Loki面前时Bucky刻意向他靠近了一些，压低声音向胡闹的友人说道，「Loki，别闹了赶紧回去！」

Loki一幅想说什么的样子，又因为Thor在场开不了口。就在Bucky准备将酒杯弄倒给他离开的借口时，Steve的声音突然出现，「Bucky，过来一下好吗？我有点事情想和你说。」他的动作被Steve的声音打断，只好转头担心地看了一眼Loki，觉得还是有必要和Steve说一下这个情况，于是走出了卡座。

Bucky走了以后，离开这里的机会也就没了，Loki的紧张感更深了，拿起刚刚送过来的酒就喝了一口，发现味道意外地好，又多喝了几口，直到喝完整杯饮品。Loki对Bucky还是很放心的，所以没有一点防备，但他不知道的是Bucky在对他的担心中调完的酒，对自己用错了酒液此事完全不知，本来应该没有什么酒精含量的‘天堂岛’变成了后颈颇大的烈酒，加上他的酒量本就不怎么好，于是就变成了一杯倒的局面。

Thor惊讶地看着小美人一点一点地喝完那杯东西，原本白皙的脸在酒精的作用下变成了诱人的粉红，眼睛也慢慢失去了焦距，像是在发呆一样。这酒有那么烈吗？他记得‘天堂岛’应该是一款适合新手的酒才对啊？Thor好奇地拿起来闻了闻，白兰地的香气让他明白了原因，看来他的小美人不胜酒量啊。

他准备放下杯子时，注意到Loki的视线停在了他手中的酒上，直勾勾的眼神不难读出他的想法。Thor举了举手中的杯子，「你想要这个？」Loki呆呆地点头，Thor觉得自己还听到他发出了可爱的咕哝声，他端着杯子走到Loki的身边坐下，看着Loki随着他的走动而转动头颅的可爱样子让他下腹发紧。

「告诉我你的名字，小猫咪。」Thor低沉的声音带上了一点宠溺的笑意，Loki被突来的雄性气息弄得脑子有些发晕，他当然不会以为这是酒精的原因，要知道他眼前的男人都多吸引人，哦，还有他手中那杯很好喝的饮料。

「……Loki……」带着英伦口音的男中音让Thor有些惊讶，如此美丽的宝贝儿居然是个男人，不过他不在乎，他男女通吃。他把杯子的边缘送到Loki的嘴边，让小猫咪用她……不，应该是他的唇含住边缘，然后他轻轻倾斜拿着杯子的手，其中的酒液就缓缓溜进猫咪的嘴中。

这种看着Loki接受自己给予的食物的感觉让Thor兴奋，他能感觉到自己更硬了一些。在Loki喝了一些之后他突然拿开杯子，突然失去美味的Loki带着嗔怒和委屈地看向他。Thor几乎要被他的样子给迷倒了，他压下心中的欲火，继续发问道，「那Loki，是什么让你这样的小猫咪打扮得那么可口的？」

Loki似乎对他的问话没有理解，只是歪了歪头，继续盯着Thor手中的酒。Thor故意喝掉一大口，杯中骤减的液体让Loki慌了，一瞬间他明白了Thor刚刚的问题，「因为……因为好玩……而且我这样……很好看……」然后下一秒他就被Thor吻住了，被Thor的口腔焐热的酒液送进他的口中，从他的唇角流出些许。Loki满足地环上Thor的脖颈，Thor空着的手也环上了他的腰身，在他的胯骨上缓慢地磨蹭着。

在酒液完全送入Loki口中后，Thor又嫌不够地狠狠吮吸了几下，直到Loki发出轻微的呜呜声才放开他，但只退开了些许，用唇摩挲着Loki的唇，舌舔去Loki嘴角流下的酒液，喃喃地说着，「确实很好看，我都为你沉迷了……」说着将剩下的酒一口气全喝完，再次吻上了Loki的唇。

被酒液弄得头脑发昏的Loki发出好听的呻吟，身体不自觉地贴上Thor的身体。Thor简直爱死了这样的小猫咪，亲吻愈发激烈，纠缠在一起的唇舌发出羞人的‘渍渍’声，情动间，Loki整个人都跨到了Thor的腿上，坐到满是肌肉的大腿上的一瞬间他整个人剧烈颤抖了一下，抬起头发出了猫儿一样的呻吟。

Thor没有停下对小猫的爱抚，他的唇随之贴上Loki被绷起的颈部，伸出舌头舔掉上面渗出的汗液，该死，他的小猫连这里都是甜滋滋的。大手从裙子中钻进去，握住了Loki已经勃起的阴茎。在发现无法包住阴茎的蕾丝内裤时Thor发出了愉悦的笑声，他的小猫脱去裙子的样子一定性感得不行。

被握住阴茎的Loki一时间有些慌张，但马上就被Thor的娴熟的手法给带进情欲的快感中，Loki的性体验只限于他自己，从没有除了自己以外人碰过自己的性器，不论哪一个都是。Thor带着茧子的手掌算不上温柔地套弄他的阴茎，过快的节奏让Loki呼吸不闻，大拇指不时按压丁顶端的小孔，给他带去从未体会过的快感，很快就尖叫着射到了Thor的手中。

射精后的Loki瘫软在Thor的肩上，在Thor的手从后方伸进他的内裤，摸上他的后穴时瞪大了双眼，脑子顷刻间清醒了，开始挣扎起来。

Thor伸进内裤的手摸到了含着肛塞的小穴，还在为小猫的淫荡而惊讶时就接到了Loki剧烈的挣扎，他赶紧退出，将Loki紧紧压在怀中安抚，「嘘，嘘——没事了，Loki，没事的，我不碰了，你不允许的话我不会碰了，放轻松，我的宝贝，放轻松……」他一遍遍安抚着，一边侧头亲吻受惊的小猫。挣扎在他退出时就停了下来，在他安抚下颤抖的身体也慢慢平静了下来。

Loki抱着Thor，刚清醒的大脑再次被酒精占领。他觉得自己有些委屈，这么个尤物对自己有意思，可自己却不能坦率地骑在他身上让他操自己，他害怕当这个好看的Thor在知道自己美丽的外表下恶心的秘密时会露出的厌恶，这么好看的人会讨厌自己这个想法，让他恐惧得不行。

「我想回去……」Loki带着些许鼻音的声音戳中了Thor的心，他侧过头亲了亲这个撒娇的小美人，帮他整理好有些凌乱的裙子，「你住在哪里？我送你回去好吗？」Loki枕到男人的肩上，点了点头，却没说自己的住所在哪。Thor耐心地又问了一遍，这次他却摇摇头，怎么都不肯说话了。

Thor想了想，「那我们去我那儿？刚刚的那个还想喝吗？我可以做给你喝。」他承认自己有些卑鄙，拿出了Loki喜欢的东西诱惑他，但喝醉的小猫实在是太可爱了，乖巧的样子同方才对自己爱理不理的态度截然不同，造成的反差感简直让Thor欲罢不能。

这回Loki点头了，Thor开心地用手机联络自己的司机，让他把车开到正门口。接着将人抱起，离开卡座向门口走去。他的小猫虽然是个男人，但重量还在Thor能够轻松抱起的范围内，手中的重量让Thor皱起眉，看来以后得多喂小猫些吃的，对一个正常的男人来说Loki也太轻了。

在抱着Loki路过友人们坐着的位置时，Thor听到了他那几位损友刻意吹出的口哨声。他朝他们露出一个胜利的笑容，视线却落在了想要站起来却被Steve按住肩膀的那个酒保，酒保的脸上有着慌乱和担忧，视线不断在他的和Loki身上游离，Thor很不喜欢这样，他不喜欢他的小猫被别人关注着，于是他加快了步伐，在那名酒保挣脱Steve之前走出了门。

司机已经在门口等他了，恭敬地帮他打开后座的车门，并在上车后贴心地升起隔开声音和视线的挡板，将车后方的空间留给紧拥在一起的两人。

 

在后方的两人还是保持着一上一下的姿势，Loki跨坐在Thor身上，双手环着Thor的脖颈，低下头来与Thor纠缠亲吻，他唇上的口红早被两人的唇舌交缠给磨得一干二净，舌头调皮地钻进Thor的口中，乱舔一阵后逃回自己的领地。Thor追着柔软的小舌直到Loki的口中，狠狠地尝过他口中每一寸位置后暂时放开Loki，让他的小猫喘口气。

城市中的灯光从车窗外照进来，各种颜色的灯打在Loki痴迷的表情上，微微肿起的唇在唾液和灯光的作用下闪闪发光，令Thor想要更加粗暴地蹂躏它，「宝贝儿，你带口红了吗？」

Loki不知道他为什么这么问，但还是如实点了点头，并用好奇地眼神询问他想做什么。Thor只是笑笑不语，拿过Loki小巧的手提包开始翻找，在见到一个银黑色的像是遥控器一样的东西时瞳色加深了一些，随即像是没有看到般地拿出Loki的口红，自然地打开，旋出红色的膏体。

深红色的膏体贴上Loki微张的唇，接着顺着他的唇形移动，先是上唇，接着是下唇。Thor帮他涂口红的行为让他大脑缺氧心跳加速，尤其是当那双变得深邃的蓝眼睛专注地盯着自己时，仿佛给自己涂口红是一件多么重要的事，又或者，自己对于他本就是件重要的事。这样的想法让Loki头脑发昏，他想亲吻Thor，但又不想让Thor刚给自己涂上的口红花掉，他陷入了两难的境地。

没有给他太多纠结的时间，车子到达了他们的目的地——全市最奢华的酒店，金灿灿的装潢让Loki被闪得头疼，闭上眼睛埋进了Thor的颈窝。Thor抱着他直接走进了VIP专用的电梯，在电梯合上后不断地亲吻Loki的额头和黑发，在Loki抬起头来看他时，又吻上他刚刚涂上红色的唇。

Thor对自己无法停下对Loki的索求而感到惊讶，Loki是个甜蜜的惊喜，他相信如果他们真的在一起了的话Loki先前的冷淡会全然消失，只留下隐藏起来粘腻的蜜汁将两人包在其中，让他们成为那种让人嫌弃的腻歪爱侣。

电梯到达目的楼层发出‘叮’的一声，Thor勉强分开两人的唇，抱着Loki走到整层唯一的房门前，爱怜地亲了亲Loki的脸，「帮个忙？房间的门卡在衬衫的口袋里，帮我开个门好吗？宝贝儿。」

Loki照他所说找到了门卡，在门旁的机器上刷了一下，房间门的把手处传来开锁的声音，Thor用脚推开门，抱着Loki走到套房自带的吧台边，把他放到了吧台的上方而不是高脚椅上。

高出的吧台让Loki俯视Thor，他发现即使是从这个角度来看Thor也帅的惊人。他看着Thor脱去外套，将衬衫的袖子挽起，开始一样一样地拿出调酒需要的用具。Loki好奇地观察Thor的动作，看他认真洗手的样子就像是好奇心满满的小猫咪，令Thor忍不住发笑。

Thor也会调制那款叫做天堂岛的酒，但他看Loki这样，玩闹的心被勾起，「那么，你是只想喝刚才那个，还是想试试更多不一样的？」他上身撑在吧台上，仰视Loki的样子让黑发的男人有些失神，更多的？哦对，他想要，更多的……

Thor看着他渴望的眼神，不经意地舔嘴唇的样子，看来他不用细问了？他拿起用具，开始认真地调酒。

一杯接着一杯色彩鲜艳的饮品被放到吧台上，Loki只要伸手就能拿到，他总是在Thor调出下一被酒前就喝完了杯中的酒，然后用渴望的眼神看着手法精湛的Thor，完全不知道这样的眼神给Thor带去多大的刺激，好几次Thor因为呼吸不稳险些手滑。

Loki自己也不清楚他自己喝了多少杯，只有当从拿酒的地方抓空时才发现Thor已经停下了调酒，而他晕乎乎的脑袋歪了歪，结果险些一头栽下吧台。Thor赶紧伸手扶住他，Loki顺势环上Thor，「为什么……没有了？」

Thor无奈地啄了口他红扑扑的脸蛋，「你知道你喝了多少了吗？」Loki不解的眼神可爱得令人发笑，忍不住又亲一口，「你都喝了快20杯了，宝贝儿，」不满地撅起唇，伸头去蹭了蹭Thor的脖颈，鼻腔中全是Thor好闻的味道。细密的胡茬蹭在他的额头上，痒痒的触感让两人都有些悸动，对视了一下后又吻到了一块儿。

Loki觉得自己的大脑又胀又热，他的脑袋就像是中国餐馆里面的那些放在又热又湿的蒸笼中的包子一样，在热气和胀热的脑子加上缺氧，他觉得自己快要晕倒了。Loki搂紧前面的金发尤物，这是他心爱的宝物，得护好了。

Thor轻而易举地把人抱下吧台，两人吻在一块儿，跌跌撞撞地走进卧室，双双摔在中间的大窗上。Loki身上的皮草披肩在进入卧室的那一刻就被Thor解开丢到了一边，暴露出自己的缺点让Loki感到有些紧张，开始用手去推Thor。金发的男人将他压在身下，温暖的大手贴上他的脖颈，在锁骨处游离，安抚着因为不安而扭动的小猫。

「嘘——没事的Loki，让我照顾你，好吗？乖，没事的……」

Loki发出一声细小的呜咽，隐藏在服饰下真实的男性体型暴露在Thor的面前，脑中像是有个巨大的轰鸣机一样，不断轰轰作响，在Thor褪下他的裙子时下意识地用手护住了自己的胸，想要挡住裙装下的黑色女式内衣。

Thor发出赞叹的喘息，舌头沿着内衣的边缘游走，灵活地用唇齿解开内衣的前扣，让两颗殷红的果实露在空气中，并在Loki带着羞愤的视线中轻笑着叼住其中一颗吮吻。湿热的舌头绕着挺立的乳头画圈，用唇整个含住，连带周围的乳肉一起吮吸。

Loki发出可爱的啜泣，另一只手不满地捏上自己被冷落的另一边，但不管怎么捏都没有和另一边等同的快感，急得发出了难耐的呜咽，被酒精侵蚀的大脑除了快感什么都想不到，脱口而出自己从未想过的话语，「Daddy……好难受，呜……」

Thor因为这个诱人的称呼而楞了一下，这个一下子就找对了自己性癖的妖精！他放开了被吸肿的乳头，「Oh……你可真是个宝贝，Loki……」他拿开Loki捏着自己的手，「心急的小家伙，你都把自己捏红了。」Loki有些粗暴的手法将乳头和周围一圈肉捏得通红，疼痛让可怜的肉粒软软地站在那儿，「让daddy来照顾Loki，好不好？」Thor心疼地用舌头一下下地舔着，上方传来Loki压抑的呻吟，另一颗被Thor用手恰到好处地揉捏，两边都被细心照顾的快感甜蜜地包围Loki。

但下一秒，Loki像是被浇了一头冰水一般清醒——Thor完全褪去了他的裙子，手摸上了内裤的边缘，想要脱下这小小的布料。

不——

Loki的挣扎是Thor没有预料到的，他的小宝贝四肢胡乱挥舞，试图将他推开，嘴上不断恳求尖叫的样子让Thor诧异又心疼，不忍心再继续下去，「Loki，嘘——我不碰了，好吗？我不碰，看到了吗？我没有在碰你了，你很安全，嘘，嘘——乖，你很安全，没事的，冷静下来Loki，乖。」

在Thor举着双手退开两步后Loki终于安静了下来，飞快地卷起大床上的被子裹住自己，湿漉漉的大眼睛让Thor觉得自己像是个万恶的罪人。他不知道自己哪一步做错了才会让这个小宝贝有这么大的反应，但看Loki被吓成这样，他也不好再继续，只是在Loki不再挣扎后小心地坐到了床边，用大手一下下抚摸手感颇好的黑发。

Loki蜷缩成一团，他开始回忆自己为什么会忘记最重要的事情而跟着Thor回来，他明明不能暴露自己的秘密的……想到曾经母亲厌恶的目光，Loki缩得更紧了一些，侧过头让脸贴上Thor的大手，心中满是被这个男人疼爱的温暖。

Thor身上有种令人无法抗拒的魅力，不论是最开始在酒吧中的时候还是跟着Thor回来以后。见到他就像沐浴在阳光下一样，温暖到炙热，耀眼到灼目。Loki无法抗拒这种诱惑，他挺喜欢Thor的，所以在Thor邀请他时，他才会同他一起走向无人的座位，并借着酒精，告诉自己一切都是因为喝醉了，为自己的放纵寻找着借口。

但这是有限的，他不敢去面对那双惹人喜爱的蓝眼睛里面可能会出现的恐惧和厌恶，这太残忍了，Loki无法面对这个。当Thor真的停下来时他是松了口气的，忽略掉那一点点的失落，他的视线重新回到了Thor的脸上。

温柔的男人注意到了他的视线，「冷静下来了吗？」大手在他的后脑上一下下顺着他的发，舒适的感觉让Loki眯起了眼，回蹭了两下，就差发出舒服的呼噜声。Thor被他可爱的小动作逗笑，「你个吓人的小坏蛋，我还以为我哪里做错了你知道吗。」

Loki歉意地看向男人的胯间，鼓鼓的一包昭示着Thor有多么兴奋，而现在却因为他的原因不得不停下来……Loki咬起了下唇，愧疚地起身凑过去，鼻尖在鼓起的地方小心地蹭了蹭，「对不起daddy……我可以用嘴……」他的声音越来越小，但Thor明白了他的意思，狠狠地抽了口气，拇指摩挲着涂着口红的唇，接着被Loki轻轻地含进去。

「谢谢宝贝儿，你真的好乖好可爱……」Loki的举动出乎Thor的预料，但又可爱的那么惊人，「那daddy该怎么报答我的宝贝呢？要怎么样才能让Loki和daddy一样舒服呢？」他暗示着Loki，结果Loki的举动再一次出乎他的意料。他起身跑到外面，Thor隐约听到了翻找什么的声音，接着他又走了回来，手上多了一个银黑色的东西。

呼吸停顿了一秒，然后更加多的血液向下身涌去，这下他真的是硬到发疼的地步了，Thor有些发愁地想着。尤其是当Loki把这个交到他手上的那一刻，Thor开始怀疑自己是用着什么样的意志力才没有把这个黑色的小妖精给推倒狠狠操弄的。

将遥控器交给Thor后，Loki就在他的腿间跪了下去，只穿着内裤的他充满诱惑地将自己的私处坐到了Thor的脚上，坐下的那一刻发出了小小的呻吟，紧接着又趴在Thor的大腿上，用脸去蹭着他腿间鼓起的一大包。

Thor感觉到脚上有些不一样的触感，但他没有多想，尤其是在Loki解开他的皮带，用牙齿拉下他的拉链，隔着黑色的内裤一下下舔舐他的性器的时候。快感如电流一样顺着脊柱窜上大脑。一只手撑在床上向后仰头，另一只手夸奖般地插进Loki的黑卷发中，「操……你着该死的小妖精，就这么想要daddy的东西吗？」

被称做小妖精的黑发男人一点都没有不高兴的意思，反而发出调皮的笑声，将黑色的内裤也咬下，愉快地吮吸弹到脸上的肉棒，从底部顺着突起的青筋一路吮舔到顶端，舌尖去逗弄顶端不断流出透明液体的马眼。

Thor深吸口气，拿起Loki刚刚交给他的遥控器，上方有一个按钮两个旋钮，他先是试着按下最上方的小按钮，双腿间的人发出了一声闷哼，脚上柔软的地方也传来轻微的震动感。Thor大致判断了一下，大概是脚踝的位置，也就是Loki阴茎的根部，看来他的小妖精的囊袋附近很敏感啊，看着Loki通红粗喘的样子，Thor觉得自己待会可以重点照顾一下他的两颗小球。

接着他又转了一下最下方的旋钮，转到第一档的位置，脚趾的位置传来的震感，看来是后方小穴中的肛塞在作怪了。Loki被两个震动的东西弄得直不起腰，软趴趴地枕在Thor的大腿根处，脸边就是那巨大的凶器，甚至无力去舔掉顺着柱身流下的前液。

Thor轻笑着将旋钮调到第二档，满意地看着Loki在加大的震感中小小地抖动了一下，发出好听的低吟声。嗯？那中间那个旋钮是做什么的？Thor好奇地转动中间最大的旋钮，它一共有五档，看起来才是这里面的重头戏，可它是作用在哪里的？Thor好奇地砖动它，将它旋到第一档试了一下。

「唔啊——」Loki突然发出惊叫，整个人弹跳起来又重新坐回Thor的脚上，双腿和腰肢都像是没有骨头一样发软。Thor不知道，但他身上敏感的三个地方都被这些不断震动突刺的小玩具刺激，没人碰过的地方正在接收来自外界的刺激，快感比他自己玩不知强了多少倍。

脚上三个位置传来的震感让Thor震惊，他还是没明白最中间的旋钮是作用在哪里的，毕竟对一个男人来说……等等。

Thor想到了一个几乎是不可能出现的答案。

会吗？他有可能会遇上……这样的人吗？

喉结滚动了一下，Thor突然觉得自己特别渴，他觉得他需要……求证一下。

将遥控器上方的两个旋钮都转到第三档，然后把这个巴掌大的小东西放到另一边。手指解开自己的领带，在Loki喘息的时候将人抱到床上，让他平躺在床中央。

Thor轻车熟路地找到床头柜侧边的暗板，上方几个小按钮他早就在酒店人员的介绍下熟知了每个按钮的作用。他按下其中一个，Loki的上方突然降下一副皮手铐。Thor趁Loki还沉浸在快感中，飞快地握住他的双手，用手铐拷住。

Loki在听到手铐扣上的声音时，才反应过来，「Daddy？」他的声音有些颤抖，试着挣了两下，黑色的皮质部分柔软地贴合他的手腕，但却让他挣脱不开。他开始有些慌了，Thor刚才正人君子的举动与现在完全不一样，这究竟是怎么回事？

「Thor？怎么了？」Loki内心期望这只是Thor和他开的一个小玩笑，他看向Thor 的脸，希望看到那双盈满笑意的蓝眼睛。

接着他认识到，自己这下真的有危险了。

「Thor？不，你要做什么？停下……」

金发男人的沉默让Loki感到害怕，他在Thor欺身压上来时不停地挣扎，但他的力气远不如Thor，双腿被他压住，大手直接抓住了他内裤的边缘。

Loki瞪大了双眼，翠绿色的眸被恐惧的泪水占据，「不——Thor停下！别，别这样！不要！停下！Thor——」

身上的男人对他的话置若未闻，用膝盖压住他不断挣扎的双腿，还有一只手钳制他扭动挣扎的腰肢，剩下的手开始抓住他身上最后的遮蔽，将其拉下。

「No——！！」惊慌的泪水划落，Loki绝望地后仰。震动的玩具随着布料的褪去渐渐抽离他的小穴，最羞耻的秘密也暴露在了空气中，落到了男人的眼中。他被看完了，一直以来隐藏的秘密被男人尽收眼底，挣扎的双腿被男人推到他自己的胸前，就好像他受的羞辱还不够似的，要将他最无法启齿的地方完全地展露出来。沾满淫液的阴户因为空气的寒冷微动，下方不敢出现的雌穴还在不断吐出更多透明的淫液，顺着会阴流向后方。

「Oh……fuck.」他听见男人这么说。很恶心吧？这种不应该出现在这个世上的东西，甚至还在不知廉耻地享受快感，向男人展现更多它的淫荡。Loki不想去看Thor了，他不想在记忆中留下那双蓝眼睛里满是厌恶的样子，他会做噩梦的，就像童年时一样，他不要去看现在的Thor。

被绝望的情感吞噬的Loki没有注意到Thor变粗的喘息，更不会注意到Thor在见到他的下体时眼睛被欲望侵占而变得更加深邃的样子。Thor仔细地观察这个圣地，傲人的阴茎下方的两个囊袋像两片花瓣一样盖住了下方的小花瓣，隐藏在其中的花核此时因为体位而暴露出来，在空气中微微抖动。再往下一些事不断流出蜜液的花穴，Thor可没有忘记刚才脱下内裤时随之而出的玩具上全是亮晶晶的液体，在离开时还藕断丝连般地扯出一条银丝，在断开后贴到了会阴上，跟花穴中一起流出的液体向后方不断收缩的小穴流去，将整个穴口弄得亮晶晶的。

Thor简直要被眼前的景色给逼疯，他双手保持着将Loki的双腿压在胸前的样子，弯下身向那个神奇的地方凑近，深深嗅了一口，淫靡的味道扑进鼻中，他喷出的热气全都喷到了颤抖的阴核上，Loki敏感的叫了一声，这一声像是落在煤油上的火星，完全点燃了Thor的欲火，烧光了他的理智。他重重地舔了一口，从不断流水的穴口一路舔过阴蒂，再顺着阴茎根部的双球舔上柱身，最后含住龟头重重吮吸了一口，让有些变软的阴茎重新坚硬起来。

Loki被厚实的大舌一阵抚慰，呻吟混着尖叫，舒爽的感觉让他有些发晕，甚至还有些不解。直到Thor放开他的阴茎，凑上来吻他的唇，他还是一脸疑惑的样子，在Thor的口中尝到自己的味道这个事实让他更加不明白，事态的发展完全超出了他的预料。

Thor的吻像雷霆一样地狂暴，好像要将Loki整个人都吞吃入腹一样地吻带着狂乱又甜蜜，一吻结束后他甚至不愿与Loki分开一样地贴着他一边亲吻一边喃喃，「Daddy的天使，我的小Loki你真的太美了……」柔软又细密的吻像是一个个落在他的脸上，「你像只猫儿一样敏感又可爱，又美得像是个天使……这样完美的你居然是我的，你是我的，对吗？Loki，告诉daddy，你是谁的？嗯？」

「你……不会觉得，觉得……很恶心吗？」他听到自己带着颤抖的鼻音问道。

Thor像是被冒犯到了一样。「嘘！不许你这么说自己。」他改用手臂压住Loki的双腿，双手捧起Loki的脸。噢他的手可真大，能将Loki的脸完全包在掌中，手心的温暖包着他的脸颊，把他的心都包在了这温暖里。

「你是一个礼物。」Thor认真地说道，「你简直就是我这一生中收到的最棒的礼物，你是神明赐予我的天使，Loki你是那么的美丽。」他的眼睛告诉他，他是认真的，「幸好我是第一个发现你的男人，我可以完全占有你，我想把你锁起来，把你锁在我的秘密房间里让你这辈子都只能见我一个人，也只有我才能见到你，我想在你身上刻下烙印，让所有试图接近你的人都知道你属于我，你是属于我的对吗？Loki回答我，告诉我你是属于我的。」

Loki发出近乎啜泣的低吟，「是的，daddy我属于你，我……呜！」他没有等自己说完就急切地吻上Thor，双手不自觉地想要搂住这个人，手铐上的铁链发出碰撞的响声，Loki努力地在亲吻的间隙说出自己的请求，「daddy……唔，解开，嗯……解开，想抱抱……嗯……」

Thor从两人相交的唇中发出笑声，他解开Loki手上的手铐，两人再次投入激烈的亲吻当中。Loki的手在后方抓着Thor的金发，Thor的一只手握住Loki的阴茎套弄，让更多的前液从小孔流出并涂满整个肉茎。

亲吻结束后，Thor回到了Loki的下身，在他的带着粗喘的呻吟中吮舔那神秘的花瓣，口中呢喃着「我的天使……」，每一下吮吸舔弄对Loki来说都是极大的刺激，不论是身体上还是心灵上，连自己都不愿接受的地方被Thor爱怜地吻着，双重的刺激带来远超一切的快感，他好像又回到了刚才喝的醉醺的状态，除了喘息和呻吟什么都做不了。

一只手指探进他的肉穴，有着淫水的帮助很轻易地就插进了一指，抽插了两下后Thor插进了第二只，进出还是很轻易，直到第三只插入他才有些感到发胀。Thor的三指和之前的玩具差不多粗细，所以抽插起来还是没什么困难，Loki发出猫儿一样的呜呜声，可爱的样子让Thor忍不住想狠狠欺负他。

不过他还是很好心地忍住了，毕竟来日方长不是吗？

现在还是让他好好享受一下他的礼物吧。Thor抽出手指，下一秒Loki就感觉到一个热硬的东西贴着他的肉缝移动，在穴口沾上透明的液体后紧贴着他向上移动，当粗大的头部碰到他的阴核时他像是被电击的中了一样，整个脊椎都因快感而发麻。接着Thor又挪了回去，来回擦过隐藏的肉粒，最后在他难耐的恳求中，对准他的穴口，开始向内插入。

「唔——daddy……」不行，太大了……

Thor的阴茎和刚才的玩具根本不是一个级别的，粗大的肉刃一点点挤进他的身体，纵使做了扩张和有足够的润滑，但疼痛丝毫没有减轻的感觉。随着Thor的插入Loki觉得自己像是被撕裂了一样，他甚至怀疑自己是不是出血了。

Thor也很不好受，Loki的紧张让他的肉穴也收紧了许多，「Babe放松，嗯……你这样会伤到自己的，听话，深呼吸……对，做的很好，很棒，嗯——」他一边插入一边用手套弄Loki因疼痛而软下去的阴茎，在完全插入后两人都发出了呻吟。

「Loki？还好吗？」看着身下的人带着蓄满泪水的眼点头，Thor心中的怜惜满到几乎溢出来。他没有动，俯下身给了Loki一个绵长的亲吻，一只手套弄半勃的阴茎，不时用大拇指揉搓一下下方敏感的阴蒂，感受因快感而猛地缩紧的肉壁。

疼痛逐渐褪去，肉穴只剩下轻微的痛感和满满的胀感，在其中还透出些许的不满，他想要更多……「Daddy……动……」

「嗯？想要daddy动吗？daddy的小猫咪已经准备好了吗？」说着他轻微地动了动下身，在确定Loki的叫声不是因为疼痛后Thor才放心地抽插起来。初始只是缓慢地抽插，每一下都深入到内里的位置，撞在深处敏感的一块肉壁上。

「啊，唔啊……daddy，快，快一点……哈啊——」Loki的话简直就是在火上浇油原本忍耐着怒不敢用力的Thor在听到他的话后眼神暗了暗，将阴茎抽出，「想要daddy快一点？好，待会你可别哭着求daddy停下来。」接着将Loki整个人翻过去，让他以跪趴的姿势展现在自己面前。

「唔——不，daddy，给我……好难受，daddy——」Loki在他的手下扭动着贴上Thor的性器，「你个贪心的小东西——」Thor一边说着一边用力插进那个湿热的穴口，刚被插入的穴口轻易地再次吞下这个庞然大物，抽插间发出淫靡的水声，和Loki的呻吟一起奏成一曲美妙的乐章。

「Loki……宝贝你真的太棒了，你把我咬得好紧，daddy好舒服……」Thor弯下身去亲吻他露出的后颈，牙齿叼起一小块皮肤轻磨，情人般温柔的呢喃和亲吻令他沉迷在其中，肉穴中猛烈的抽插带来的快感前所未有，他几近疯狂。

「哈啊……daddy，好、好棒——啊啊daddy……daddy，唔啊啊……」

Thor的每一下都撞在深处的肉壁上，几乎要将那道不思议的肉壁给刺穿。而当他感觉自己的头部似乎刺入了一个更加柔软的地方时，他才反应过来自己正在插入的是哪里……擦，一想到这个他就更硬了，本就狰狞可怖的阴茎似乎又涨大了一圈，还在肉穴中狠狠地跳动了一下，下身的人几乎为此发出尖叫。

Thor的亲吻落在Loki的脊背上，光滑白皙的背因为一层薄汗而在灯光下散发着水光，「Loki……我的Loki，我的天使。」突然加快的抽插速度让Loki措不及防地惊呼，当Thor的手放开对他腰部的钳制转而一前一后地玩弄两边的敏感点时，他几乎要被这快感逼疯。

「不，啊啊啊……daddy不要，那里不能——哈啊，别、啊啊……」Thor的手指插进了他的后穴中，被肛塞开拓过的后穴吃下Thor的两只手指轻而易举，另一只手在前方盖住了Loki的阴茎，中指正好伸到下面去欺凌红肿得可怜的肉粒，强大的快感向Loki袭来，Thor的手指在他的肠壁内按来按去，很快就找到了他的前列腺，然后在他的哭泣声中不断地按压蹂躏。

Loki摇着头，生理泪水因他的动作顺着眼角滑落，一直张开喘息的嘴角落下一缕银丝，脸上全是情欲的颜色，「不要，嗯啊啊……太多了，太多了……daddy，啊啊——呜，呜啊啊啊——」白色的浊液从顶端的小孔喷出，飞溅到他小腹上，Thor的手腕上，还有些没能抵抗重力，最后落在了床单上。

Thor感受因射精的快感而缩进的两个小穴，坏笑着咬住他的耳朵，「来吧宝贝，daddy能让你更舒服。」他的下身和手都没有停下动作，手指改用食指和拇指专心揉捏起已经肿胀的阴蒂，后穴中的手指加快了戳刺按压的频率，摆动的腰肢也加快了速度，保证每一下都让头部有些许刺进Loki的子宫口。

「不……daddy啊啊……」刚射完精的身体十分地敏感，之前的每一种快感都增加了十倍重新袭来，几乎到了疼痛的地步。当快感不断堆积，达到了另一个高度时，他感觉自己登上了另一个顶峰，那种潮水一样一波接着一波的快感淹没了他，痉挛的身子弓起一种不可思议的角度，整个人后仰紧贴上Thor，张着嘴连哭泣呻吟都发不出。

「操！你在无精高潮吗宝贝？操……你这是……噢操！」Loki的下体喷出一股透明的粘液，这不是尿液，如此剧烈的高潮Thor不难猜出这是什么，可紧缩的小穴让他无法思考，他只能狠狠地拔出插入，快速地重复着抽插的动作，给两人带来无尽的快感。

最终Thor嘶吼着射进了深处的子宫中，Loki因为过多的高潮而翻起了眼球，整个人在颤抖中用半勃的阴茎射出了第二次的精液，雌穴中流出的水全都浇灌在Thor的阴茎头部，让人分不清究竟哪个更加炽热一些。

射完精的两人疲惫地倒在床上，Thor拔出阴茎时Loki还在颤抖，太多的快感让他整个人都像是被狠狠电过一样。Thor稍微喘了口气便将人搂入怀中，吻去他眼角的泪花。「My angel，my Kitty，my babe……」

连续两次的高潮将Loki的体力消耗殆尽，在Thor的怀中无力地蹭蹭，随即沉沉睡去。看着在自己怀中毫无防备地熟睡的黑色猫咪，Thor也只能无奈地笑笑，将人搂得更紧了一些。

再多赖一会儿吧，再赖一会儿他就去准备浴室给Loki清洗，只要在赖一会儿……

 

Loki是被电话的铃声给吵醒的，欢快的铃声在安静的房间中格外清晰。

他感觉温暖离开了他，但很快又重新回到了他的身边，一只大手带着令人安心的温度一下下抚摸她的头，他蹭过去，将脸贴上热源，感觉似乎是……大腿？

一个声音从电话中传出来，他可以清楚地听到电话中的人在说什么，「Hello？Thor，我是Steve，呃……你昨天带走的那个人，是叫Loki对吗？他现在还在那儿吗？」

他听见他喜欢的声音这么回答，「早Steve，嗯，Loki还在我这儿，怎么了吗？」

「你可以让他接个电话吗？Bucky有些不放心。」

「Bucky？那是谁？」

「我的恋人，也就是昨天你去调情的时候再吧台紧张的酒保。」他似乎还听见了Bucky在一旁生气的声音，「我当然紧张！Loki是我的朋友！」

抚摸他头的大手似乎停了一下，但很快又重新回到了刚才的节奏，「呃，可是他还在睡，我不太忍心打扰那么美好的画面，可以待会打给你们吗？」听到这里，Loki觉得自己是该停下假寐了，他向Thor抬起手表示电话给他，Thor楞了一下。马上说道。「不，他醒了，我让他和你们对话。」说完便把手机交到他的手中。

Loki将头枕上了Thor大腿。满意地蹭了蹭，才他带着些许沙哑的声音开口道，「Hello？」

结果对面毫不客气地骂了过来，「你还好意思hello？夜不归宿就算了，一整个晚上！打电话也不接！要不是你是跟着Steve朋友走的我都要去报警了！」隐约还能听到另一个男人的声音，「我告诉过你Thor不是坏人。」

Loki发出愉悦的笑声，「我感谢你没有做出那么蠢的事情，你要是因为这个而破坏了我昨晚完美的性爱我一定会杀了你的，小胖子。」

「完美的性爱哈？看来昨晚在我急得像火烧屁股一样的时候某人过得很滋润啊？」

「是啊，非常的滋润，被灌得满满的……」带着笑意的绿眸看向Thor，一个轻拍落在了他屁股上，Thor同样带着笑意和轻微的责备回望他。

电话中传来的哀叹不难想象出对面的大大的白眼，「行了行了，我对你的性生活一点兴趣都没有，他接受你了就行。」

Loki的眼睛突然温柔了下来，「是啊……他接受我了。」Thor似乎明白他说的什么，低下头来在他的额上轻轻地吻了一下。

「祝你幸福，我为你高兴，真的。」Bucky的声音也变得轻柔了许多，他是真的为友人找到了归属而开心，他早向Steve将Thor这个人打听透彻，知道他不会轻易地辜负Loki。

电话挂单后，Thor两人还是保持着刚才的姿势，「Bucky是我最好的朋友，他知道我的这个……秘密，也知道我以前发生的事情……」

「发生了什么？能告诉我吗？」Thor的声音轻柔地不可思议，像羽毛一样拂过Loki的心，「也没什么……只是我的母亲不肯接受她的儿子是这种身体的怪物而已。」

Thor的手指压在他的唇上，「如果再让我听见你说自己的坏话，我就惩罚你，我会用锁链把你四肢都锁起来，让你躺在床上被玩具操到高潮，你明白了吗？」

Loki露出一个羞涩的笑容，「这听起来可一点都不像是惩罚。」

「你可以试试，我调皮的小天使。」这次Thor的亲吻落在了唇上，「现在，我给你5分钟，去浴室收拾好你自己，然后到餐桌上去坐好，等客房服务把你的早餐送上来，可以吗？」

Loki用力点头，「好的daddy，那你呢？」

「Daddy要去收拾自己，然后开始收拾行李，和我们的小Loki一起吃完早饭以后，带着我的小宝贝去我的新家看看。」

Thor捧起Loki的脸，在他因惊讶而张开的唇上落下深深的一吻。

——END——

 


End file.
